lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jase Folwyn
' Jase Folwyn' is the son of two members of House Folwyn and because of this is a member of and became the King of Antiva which he was until he was betrayed by his daughter and murdered. Jace Folwyn has two sibling in the form of Francis, and Leyla Folwyn of which Francis was a loyal member of the Kingom of Antiva and led the Antiva Royal Gaurd for most of his life and then was murdered during the Antiva Coup alongside many other Folwyns, while his sister Leyla would come to marry his best friend Ulledan Dotred of which furthered the ties between the two houses. Jase Folwyn would come to marry Jocelyn Folwyn on his sixteen birthday, and his marriage to her was happy after early struggles due to her discovering his hatred for the Empire of Tevinter, and she would be at his side when he was betrayed and she was murdered alongside him. Jace Folwyn has five children with his wife Jocelyn in the form of Aldric, Alexandrine, Clary, Sabine, and Basile Folwyn of which his son Aldric Folwyn is one of the most beloved members of the Kingdom of Antiva but fled the Antiva court after the Coup of Antiva, his daughter Alexandrine has married Orell Cousland of whom is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Vantiva the ancient relatives of the Folwyn family, his daughter Clary was a disliked member of the family but became hated in Antiva when she led the Coup of Antiva alongside her cousin and eventually was in the room when her immediate family was attacked, his daugter Sabine is the Folwyn`s personal hostage in the Tevinter capital and hasn`t been seen in Antiva for years, while his son Basile is squring for Orell Cousland in Vantiva. Jase Folwyn was born the firstborn child of his father the previous King of Antiva, and during his youth he was sent to the capital of Tevinter after a disagreement with the capital forced them to use him as a hostage to avoid war. During his time in the capital he came to despise the Magisters, and found the Tevinter Chantry to be beyond redemption, and despite these feelings he hid himself well enough that he was honored during several tournaments, and was even knighted by the ruling Senechron of the day. His father would arrange a marriage with Joecelyn during this time, and then when he was sixteen he was allowed to return to Antiva due to the percieved loyalty he held for the Empire. Returning to Antiva he and his wife started off terribly as she was from Neromenia and thus was a more loyalist member of Tevtiner then he was, and this led to her nearly telling on him, but she didn`t after she discovered she was pregnant and didn`t want to cause harm to her child in the process. Following the birth of his second child Alexandrine Folwyn he watched his father assasinated by the young King of Neromenia and this sparked a brief war between Antiva, and Neromenia which only ended when the Tevinter Royal army arrived and stopped the fighting. History Early History Jase Folwyn was born the firstborn child of his father the previous King of Antiva, and during his youth he was sent to the capital of Tevinter after a disagreement with the capital forced them to use him as a hostage to avoid war. During his time in the capital he came to despise the Magisters, and found the Tevinter Chantry to be beyond redemption, and despite these feelings he hid himself well enough that he was honored during several tournaments, and was even knighted by the ruling Senechron of the day. His father would arrange a marriage with Joecelyn during this time, and then when he was sixteen he was allowed to return to Antiva due to the percieved loyalty he held for the Empire. Returning to Antiva he and his wife started off terribly as she was from Neromenia and thus was a more loyalist member of Tevtiner then he was, and this led to her nearly telling on him, but she didn`t after she discovered she was pregnant and didn`t want to cause harm to her child in the process. Following the birth of his second child Alexandrine Folwyn he watched his father assasinated by the young King of Neromenia and this sparked a brief war between Antiva, and Neromenia which only ended when the Tevinter Royal army arrived and stopped the fighting. Family Members Clary Folwyn Cover Amazing.jpg|Clary Folwyn - Daughter|link=Clary Folwyn Relationships Url Wellsden See Also : Url Wellsden Category:Patriarch Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Folwyn Category:Leader Category:Dead